Cleveland Brown
Cleveland Orenthal Brown Sr. (born March 24, 1960) is a supporting character on the animated series Family Guy, and central character in the spin-off series, The Cleveland Show, which reduced him to a recurring character on Family Guy until he returned. He was the token black guy in the neighborhood and a sort of novelty in Quahog which is exemplified in his trip to Barrington Country Club in "Fore Father". Until "The Cleveland-Loretta Quagmire", he was married to his wife Loretta Brown, but they got divorced after Loretta had an affair with Glenn Quagmire, although they still have feelings for each other. Together they had a son, Cleveland Brown, Jr., whose personality and energy contrasted greatly with his father while his parents were still together. He also sports a mustache and often offers deep insight that the other characters are unable to see. In the Pilot Pitch, Cleveland wore a teal shirt with a different hairstyle. However, a character with Cleveland's current design also appears. Biography Teenage Years Cleveland went to high school at Stoolbend High School. He was good friends with people such as Terry Kimple and had a crush on a girl named Donna. However, the two of them never actually became boyfriend and girlfriend, because she was always hanging out with Robert Tubbs. They stayed friends, but Donna went on to marry Robert. After Cleveland moved on from Donna, he began a strong relationship with a girl named Loretta. She was never actually seen in the series, but she was mentioned in the episode "Death Lives". Their relationship lasted throughout the remainder of high school and into his adulthood. Early Adulthood As adults, Cleveland and Maxine moved into the same house together, but Cleveland would later break up with her because she was constantly cheating on him. Cleveland was an accomplished minor-league baseball player before moving to Quahog after a break-up with his girlfriend Maxine in "Death Lives". In "Blind Ambition", he also used to be extremely fast-talking, being able to zip through sentences in the blink of an eye. He put these sharp and slick linguistic skills to good use by becoming an auctioneer, but during one of his auctions, he was struck in the head by a totem pole, giving him head trauma, which resulted in his speech being permanently slowed down to the smooth and silly vocal skills we know him for today. In the 70's, Cleveland was sick of living in Virginia, and decided to move to Rhode Island. On his way there, he had his first encounter with Peter, seen in the episode "Death Lives". As he was driving off from Virginia, Cleveland picked up a hitchhiking Peter, who was also headed to Rhode Island. After this, the two of them became friends and Cleveland happened to move into the house across the street from his house. In Quahog, Cleveland opened up his own deli. Family Cleveland one day married a woman named Loretta Brown, and they had a child named Cleveland Brown Junior, after Cleveland. Overtime, Loretta became a lot more abusive and overpowering toward Cleveland, making herself the dom in their marriage. In the episode "The Cleveland-Loretta Quagmire", Loretta had finally become fed-up with Cleveland being a pussy and she not only cheated on him with Glenn Quagmire, but also, did she dump him and leave him forever. In the pilot episode of The Cleveland Show, "Cleveland Moves In", Loretta's divorce with Cleveland was finalized and she gained custody of the house, while Cleveland kept custody of Junior. This continues on into The Cleveland Show. The Cleveland Show In the first episode of The Cleveland Show, "Cleveland Moves In", Loretta gained custody over The Brown House, meaning Cleveland and Junior were forced to move out. The duo moved back to Cleveland's hometown, Stoolbend, Virginia. There, he was reunited with Donna Tubbs. Donna explained that she and Robert had officially ended their marriage as well, and that she was left with custody of the house and kids, hers being Roberta and Rallo Tubbs. After she and Cleveland bonded some more, they fell in love and got married, officially merging the Brown and Tubbs family into one. Cleveland got a job, working as a cable installer at Waterman Cables, which is where he had another reunion with his old high school friend, Terry Kimple. In the series finale, "Cleveland Moves Out", Cleveland and his family had to leave Stoolbend and go back to Quahog, with the out of universe, reasons being that The Cleveland Show was cancelled, and the in-universe reasons being that a meteor destroyed his house and he got fired from his job, forcing him and his family to leave Stoolbend and move back to Quahog. Back in Family Guy Cleveland made his Family Guy return appearance in the episode "He's Bla-ack!", where his old friends roasted him on his show, as their little way of welcoming him back. Cleveland's deli was in a huge rut, as seen in the episode "Dr. C and the Women", so Cleveland had to get a job as a postal man in the episode "Black in Business". Appearance Cleveland Brown is a big, fat man. He has dark, curly black hair and a mustache, that he takes great pride in. He has a yellow shirt and blue pants. Personality Cleveland Brown is a very calm, peaceful, and tolerant guy who is always very happy and accepting of everything. On very rare occasions does he ever get angry, and even when he does, it takes a lot to make him feel that way. In the Family Guy episode "The Cleveland-Loretta Quagmire", Cleveland managed to stay happy, even after his best friend had an affair with his wife and his wife divorced him and insulted everything about his character. It wasn't until Peter constantly pressured him, that he finally got a sudden surge of anger. When he did, he was uncontrollably violent and did not hold back any punches or show any mercy, trying to kill Quagmire, while also damaging tons of property in the process. If you're looking for a shortcut to Cleveland's berserk mode, then making racist comments, especially using "The N-Word" is a quick way of triggering him. He is also the voice of reason to the friend circle, always giving out cautionary warnings to Peter, when he's pulling off another one of his stunts. However, since he's so mild and passive, he is always being ignored. This is taken to extremes, showing that Cleveland will allow anyone to do whatever they want to him, even if he completely hates it. This is because he has no way of telling them to stop. Because of this, he lets Loretta control his entire life, he allows Peter and his friends to torture him with stupid endeavors, he never gives his son any orders or punishments, and he basically has no control over his life. When Cleveland got his own spin-off series, his character quickly developed into something completely different. All of Cleveland's timidity instantly disappeared, and he had officially become a loud and outgoing character, who was always dancing around and turning everyday dialogue into a little musical number. He played with his dialogue and made up a bunch of funny phrases and made up words to say. Now, he was the wild and crazy guy in the group, and his new bar friend, Tim served as the calm and overlooked voice of reason to his hair-brained schemes. He had officially taken on the role of Peter Griffin in his new friend circle. The only difference between Peter and himself at this point, was that Cleveland actually cared about his family enough for him to help them in their times of need and to try and make up for his stupid actions that might have hurt them. He had also taken on some more personality traits. Cleveland was very sporty. He has expressed a great passion in playing baseball, so much so, that he became the coach of The Stoolbend High baseball team. He was also really good at playing basketball and enjoyed playing games of basketball with Rallo in his spare time. He was also a huge fan of watching football, holding Superbowl parties at his house, and even dressing as the GM Robot. He is very fashionable, especially when it comes to his mustache, and he spends a lot of time grooming and waxing his mustache, to the point where he even has his own mustache make up kit in the bathroom. He also has an entire wall, stocked with all different kinds of hats, which he wears to make himself look more snazzy. Every time a special event happens, he needs to get all dressed up in this brand new outfit, so that he can be noticed by everyone who sees him. He was very musical and likes singing his own made up rap songs. He made up his own rap song, along with Kenny West, which Kenny took all the credit for. This incident happened twice. It's not just rap, though. Cleveland enjoys all kinds of music. He wrote a town anthem for Stoolbend, which was an upbeat country esque song, he sang a gospel choir song to his son, in an attempt to make him believe in the Christian God, and above all things, he can't stop singing his own theme song, which would fall into the pop category. After Cleveland's show was cancelled and he returned to Family Guy, he had officially lost all substance to his character, whatsoever and his only personality trait was being black. Everything he did was either a contribution to a modern day black stereotype or a reinforcement of an archaic form of black stereotyping. Relationships Friends *'Peter Griffin' - *'Glenn Quagmire' - *'Joe Swanson' - *'Brian Griffin' - *'Horace' - *'Mort Goldman' - *'Jerome Cool J' - *'Tim the Bear' - *'Lester Krinklesac' - *'Holt Richter' - *'Dr. Fist' - *'Terry Kimple' - *'Gus' - Family *'Cleveland Brown Jr.' - *'Loretta Brown' - *'Donna Tubbs-Brown' - *'Roberta Tubbs' - *'Rallo Tubbs' - *'Rock Hudson' - *'Broderick Brown' - *'Robert Jones' - *'LeVar Brown' - *'Evelyn Brown' - *'Auntie Momma' - *'Choni Moreno' - *'Cecelia Moreno' - Trivia *There's a real-life football team called the Cleveland Browns, which is what this guy is named after. That's also part of why he has such a passion for baseball. *Cleveland's voice actor Mike Henry has stated that his inspiration for the voice was someone that he had met and told him that he had graduated from the University of Maryland, pronouncing it "the University of Merlind", which is recognizable. *In college, Cleveland majored in ceramics and minored in trombone playing. *Cleveland was conceived during the 7th inning stretch of a Cleveland Indians game. *Cleveland's e-mail address is ClevelandBrown@clevebro.com *Cleveland believes that 9/11 was an inside job. *Cleveland lost his virginity when he was nine. *He has terrible foot odor and refused to take off his shoes at Quagmire's house because of the odor, running away after accidentally admitting this to all of his friends. *Cleveland drives a Blue Saab 9-5. See Also Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Major Characters Category:The Cleveland Show Category:Spooner Street Neighbors Category:Residents of Quahog Category:Male Category:African-Americans Category:Alcoholics Category:Drunken Clam Friend Circle Category:Weed Smokers Category:Fathers Category:Divorced Category:Fat Characters Category:Stupid Characters Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Brown Family Category:Adults Category:Christians Category:Married Category:Widowed Category:Middle Class Citizens Category:Rappers Category:Outside Characters Category:Comics Category:Former Villains Category:Ravens Category:Generation X Category:Characters Voiced by Mike Henry Category:Bigots Category:Homophobes Category:Republicans Category:Clevelands Category:Karma Houndinis Category:Blue Collar Workers Category:Quahog Post Office Category:Coast Guard Soldiers Category:Veterans